howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.242.41.51
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Scauldron page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 23:39, October 23, 2012 A Little More Edits, Please! As anyone can tell this site is far from perfect. As I navigate throughout this wiki I can see the unsited things and the mistakes in need of improvement. I am an enormous fan of How to Train Your Dragon, (and my friends think I'm addicted to it), and I would like this site to be as nice as possible for newcomers. 23:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Things to Do Checklist 'More Pictures' We need more images for the wiki, most notably the *Snaptrapper *Grapple Grounder And I know that the Grapple Grounder may be difficult to find, but the Snaptrapper can be easily achieved through Book of Dragons. The pages that need higher quality are, *Fireworm (Species) This has not been completed and will not be considered 'checked' until approved by 23:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Watch your sources.' Never, and I repeat, never state something on a page as a fact when it is only opinion, if it seems nesicary to put it, wright 'it seems' or 'possibly' good examples of that were once on the following, *Timberjack However I have recently witness someone publish something uncited and completely opinion on the following, *Grapple Grounder, edit by 64.201.85.236 as of 05:25 October 28. If saying 'possibly' or 'it seems' is not desired to be posted by you, or if the information has nothing to back it up such as the previous, then put it up on a talk page and discuss it there. This has not been completed and has no ability to be completed as this is just a guideline for people to follow therefore it will not be checked. 23:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Revise and Edit' This is almost impossible to avoid in any circumstance and I have no articles to say anything dramatic about but please, and this applies to everyone, if you spot any grammical or punctual issues correct it, and if possible to find a better word revise it. (Ex. Instead of, 'He fell down the deep hole', put, 'He plummeted down the abyss'.) This has not been completed and has no ability to be completed as this is just a guideline for people to follow therefore it will not be checked. 23:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Unneeded Stubs and Article Widening ' I've recently examined the poor stub known as Sheep. the slightly worse Wild Boar, and the empty Chicken. As each page has only enough information to make it to a stub, I would like to bring up that moving each one to another page would far exceed the information needed to pass the title of 'Stub.' Combining each with the other to create a page called, "Game" or "Wildlife" or "Animals" or such would make it easier to broaden the size, detail, and information of the page. Another need is for objects or plants that play a large role in the movie or series should be in its own article, or at the very least a section. Items I would like to see in a page are: *Blue Oleander It will also be notifiied that sadly there are an unexceptable mass of stubs that need to be disposed of. Unfortunately I do not own or have any authorization to gain possession of the books so it is nessisary for another to extend these articles. *Category:Article Stubs This has not been completed by user 24.242.41.51 or anyone else and until that point it will be considered "unchecked" 'Finally, Answer My Question! (Checked)' I've at a point asked a question on the page Talk:Book of Dragons, and though it is an inapropriate spot for the question, I could not locate the page I was looking for but Book of Dragons is closely related, I am asking that you help me uncover the answer as I cannot find a reliable sorce via Google. I would like you to follow my instructions on that page, or simply answer "no." This has been acomplished (by Toothless the Nightfury) and is now checked. 16:39, November 4, 2012 (UTC) 23:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC)